


Cleave

by Claire



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jensen has to do is take it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/gifts).



Jensen gasps as Clay's fingers slide into him, stretching him further around Cougar's cock.

"You ready, Jake?" Clay's soft growl brushes over Jensen's ear, and he wants to say yes, but can't get the words out, can't get them past the dryness in his throat.

"He's ready," Cougar answers, fingers wrapped around Jensen's arms and steadying him as Clay pushes in. And it's too much and not enough and he needs them both to just fucking _move_ already. But they hold still, heavy inside him, until all that's spilling from him are pleas and whines and oh god, just-- please-- more--

Cougar grins, low and dirty and focused on Clay, and it's only a moment before the two of them move together. Together and in sync, and Cougar sliding out as Clay pushes in deeper.

Jensen's cock rubs against Cougar's stomach as they fuck him, hard and fast and merciless. Cougar's mouth is against his, murmuring words that Jensen can't understand across his lips, as he arches upwards. There are words from Clay, as well, too low for Jensen to make-out as they're mouthed against the back of his neck and across skin that's already slick with the heat of Bolivia and the thrum of want, slick with the sweat that's dripping from Clay and landing between Jensen's shoulder blades before sliding down his body. Clay's mouth swipes across Jensen's skin as Cougar's teeth nip at his lower lip and Jensen moves into each touch, teeth and tongue and lips marking Jensen as theirs as they thrust into him, Clay's cock against Cougar's in a delicious burn.

"Please--" Jensen's not above begging, has done it before in worse circumstances. Not above begging, even if the words are swallowed by Cougar before they can leave Jensen's mouth. But he doesn't need to speak, doesn't need to do anything beyond lie there and take it, shuddering and split open as Clay and Cougar just _take_.

And Jensen can feel it in him, heavy and there and building inside him each time they drive into his body.

"You nearly there, Jake?" Clay murmurs the words, careful and controlled, but Jensen still hears his voice break, even if Clay will never admit it.

And the thing is, he _is_ nearly there. Used and taken and fucked and ready to come like a fucking teenager.

Jensen whines, low in his throat, needy and wanting and Cougar chuckles. He fucking _chuckles_ , with Clay pressed against him in the heat of Jensen's ass, and Jensen impaled on their dicks and ready to offer the two of them anything, if only they'd just let him come already.

There's a beat as they both stop, both barely inside him, hot and steady. A beat as they look at each other before slamming back into him, splitting Jensen open and laying him bare around them.

And Jensen can't stop it, can't stop it from crashing onto him and exploding through him and his come is painting Cougar's stomach as he clenches around them.

Cougar stutters first, fingers tightening on Jensen's arm as he comes, bruises forming under Jensen's skin and come flooding into him. And it's only a second before Clay joins him, forehead on Jensen's back as he thrusts once, twice, before stilling, come mixing with Cougar's in Jensen's body.

Jensen is quiet as the two of them slip out of him, throat raw and body heavy. And he thinks he should move. Thinks he should clean up and leave, but Cougar's arms are around him and Clay's leg is over his, warm against his side. And he figures there's time to lay here a while, so he closes his eyes and lets the silence carry him.


End file.
